Eight at Night and it's Raining Outside
Introduction This is going to be one of those things anyone can add to bc I'm bored and I'm finished my homework, and it's raining sooooooo yeah. Feel free to do whatever. Chapter 1 Sunny was walking around Jade Mountain Academy. All of a sudden, she heard a loud "BAZINGA!" coming from Moon, Kinkajou, and Carnelian's room. Peering in, she saw Winter eating a banana. He looked over at her. "What?" Winter asked. "YOU're EAting frUIT!" Sunny exclaimed. Winter shrugged and farted out a rainbow. Then his banana turned into a diamond. "WhaT thE?" "Sunny, you need to go to the dentist," Blister said walking over to them. "WHAt? bLisTeR?" "She said you need to go to the dentist," Winter pointed out. Then he morphed into Coconut. Coconut started eating the diamond. "THen lEt'S goOooO!" Sunny said, poking Blister. Blister motioned for Sunny to climb onto her back, and the two flew off in a puff of fruit slices. Then Blister and Sunny were with Clay. Clay's entire body was a pop tart with purple sprinkles. "Do you guys want a M&M cookie?" Clay asked. He held two cookies out in his talons. Sunny refused Clay's offer and started knawing on an apple slice she caught from Blister's explosion. Chapeter Flooftwoey wow this is a really long chapTeR Somebody said something. Everyone glared at Somebody. Somebody sulked in a corner. Sunny ate the apple slice and turned purple. Clay gave her the Heimlich maneuver. Mynameis came over and sat on Clay's head. Clay farted and everyone exploded into oblivion. Then Burn destroyed the universe, but it was already destroyed, so it recreated itseLf and Burn became nyan cat. The a floof floofed so that the floof of floofington could be floof. Then someone farted. Everyone glared at Somebody. "It wasn't me!" Somebody said innocently. Mynameis saw Ismyname and they got married. Then a floof landed on Sunny's head and she floofed. Bht the floofiness was too much, so the universe imploded. "Wow, the universe is very fragile," Somebody said. Everyone agreed. Then they all went to Taco Bell and ate nachos. A lot of nachos. So many nachos that the universe recreated and reimploded. Somebody kicked TheUniverse. "WhY u So FrAGiLe?" Vermilion suddenly demanded suddenly as he sudennlu appeared sUdDenLY. An icecube kicked him. Vermilion suddenly farted sUddEnLY. Everyone held their noses. And farted. So... Yeah. Welp, I did... Not my best, but it's something, alright? TheUniverse poked their head in. GO AWAY UR SO NOSY AND ANNOYING anyway... Vermilion started singing "It's the End of the World as We Know It" and everyone screamed cause he's so bad at singing. "You put sHaME to the song!" Starflight shouted, and Glory smacked him. Wait, who? Both of them. Tsunami yelled "ABLARGHTHAGON IS A POOPY FILL IN EVERY SEAT, STUDENTS!" Glory dropped into a pit. A mango pit. Clay ate a crocodile. Then the Florida Gators (no, I am not from Florida and I do not keep up with sport stuff) came running in wearing football helmets and shirts with "Icicle is an icecube thang" scrawled on them. Winter froze them. Moon yelled at him. Winter became a tiny speck. Quibli screamed. Moon kicked a football and scored for the Gators. Icicle yelled at a wall. Quibli yelled at Icicle. Icicle became an icicle. Quibli kicked her and scored for the Falcons (like I said, I don't keep up with sports. I'm just making this up.). A fish kicked another fish and scored for the Pencils. "Wait, what?" Winter asked. "You're alive!" Kinkajou shouted gleefully. Quibli yelled at Winter. Moon yelled at both Winter and Quibli. Quibli also became a tiny speck. "What have I done? My life is a POTATO! AAAHHHH!!!"Moon shouted. Then Kinkajou began fencing with Coconut and Turtle painted on the ceiling. Then Clay fell from the sky. "Noo, I want the cow!" he wailed. Peril patted him on the back, but she just ended up burning him. Then Tsunami yelled "ARGHA IMA PIRATE NO STEALING MY LINES STARRY SKY DRAGON FROM THE DREAMS OF VINCENT VAN GO TO A POOP TOILET WHERE DID MY SANITY GOOOOO?!" So Somebody kicked her. Tsunami yelled at them. Somebody became a tiny speck. "Noooo, what have I done?" Tsunami shrieked. " Wait, what about me?" asked Riptide. "Eh," Tsunami replied. Riptide ran away, crying his bottom off. "Noo, come baaack! "Tsunami called. Riptide slapped her. Tsunami yelled at him. Riptide became a tiNy sPecK. "Ugh, not again," Tsunami muttered. Clay gave her a goat and she cheered up. "I gots a goat!" Tsunami said. She took the goat for a walk and they lived happily ever after. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Public